Raindrop
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She hated the rain. It was gloomy. Depressing. But then she found him, and realized that the rain isn't something gloomy at all. Rain can be beautiful. It can be wonderful. Just like him. 7th in a series of NarutoxFairy Tail Oneshots! NarutoXJuvia!
1. Raindrop

**A/N: Thanks for the ideas Vandenbez! First ever! NarutoxJuvia! After seeing her in the manga and the anime, I thought to myself: she really didn't deserve any of the horrible abuse she had to suffer through when she was growing up now, did she? The answer, you ask? NO SHE DID NOT! Then again, half of the characters in Fairy Tail have sad pasts, but I can't just go around fixing that...or can I? Anyway, and alas, this will also have to be a two-shotter. I just can't seem to squeeze everything into one chapter nowadays despite my appalling lack of a job D= But enough of that! Ya'll know the drill with these one/two shotst! Relax, Read, Review, and, of course...**

**...ENJOY!**

_Juvia just wanted to be understood..._

_~Juvia_

_**Drip-Drop-Drip**_

Juvia hated the rain.

Because the rain was gloomy. Because it always rained wherever she went. Because she'd been born this way, with a body of water, destined to never see the sunlight. It always rained when she was around, night or day. Day or night, it always rained when Juvia was around. The sun never came out' it never burst through the clouds to brighten her day, no matter her mood. Instead, it always rained. Always. Juvia hated it. She hated their harsh words; the cruel, demeaning jeers of her classmates and the incessant ridicule that she suffered in her day-to-day life. She hated it, and she hated herself for being powerless to make it otherwise.

No one understood her.

She was just a gloomy, rainy woman.

Doomed to be alone forever under a rainy sky.

But today, the rain had stopped.

Today, she lay strewn across the rooftop of her Phantom Lord, defeated. Today, the sun had finally_-finally!-_broken through the great and terrible cloud that had overshadowed Juvia Lockster her entire life. Today, she had not only met her prince, but a friend from her past. A special, cherished friend that she hadn't seen for quite some time, one that she thought had abandoned her. The very first person to pierce the veil of gloominess that had surrounded her since childhood.

He lay beside her now, battered and burnt from the accidental shock that had consumed them both during the climax of their battle. To think, only moments before she'd been trying to kill him! Just the thought of harming him now made Juvia blush. She risked a glance at him, at his slumbering form, driven to unconciousness, after exhausting every ounce of his magical power in his battle against her, and her gaze lingered on his hand, still laid over hers before sheer exhaustion had finally driven him under.

Lying here under the light, watching as the sun wrenched the heavens apart and opened the sky above, brought back fond_-and painful-_memories of her childhood. Back then, she'd just wanted everything to stop. The rain, the bullying, the teasing, all of it. Back then, she hadn't dared to think that she'd ever have a friend, let alone one such as him; an indispensable ally who always spoke up on her behalf, always defended her, always deflected the violence that would have otherwise harmed her back then.

They hadn't exactly met on the best of terms back then either...

_(Flashback)_

_It had been a day like any other. A day filled with rain._

_That day, her class had gone on one of its many field trips only to be rained out. Again. Honestly, she was amazed that her hometown hadn't simply floated away by now. And it very well might have, were it not for the levies that had been erected years before. Regardless of the fact, her classmates hadn't taken very kindly to having their school trip ruined by the "rainy girl" who was perpetually a part of their class. They'd never been kind to her to begin with; but that day they'd been particularly vicsious._

_They'd ripped her umbrella from her hands and broken it. They torn her freshly sown doll-a doll that had been meant to stop the rain-from her arms and stomped upon it until it was little more than pile of torn stitching and stuffing. They'd pushed her down and pulled her hair and called her names as they soiled her raincoat with mud and pelted her with an assortment of stones and whatever was handy at the time. Her teacher hadn't been around to stop them; perhaps they simply hadn't cared. Not even the owners of the orphanage did or said anything when their daughter came home looking as she did now, whimpering in the street; curled into a ball to minimize the impact of the blows upon her body._

_"Juvia should just stay home during field trips!" Snapped one of her classmates as they stood over her._

_"Yeah, its always gloomy and rainy whenever she's around!" Grumbled another, nudging her cheek a sodden shoe. She flinched aside and one of them laughed; the act of which broke her heart into a thousand pieces. How could they be so cruel? Their blows didn't have any lasting effect thanks to her special body, but their words cut deeper than anything she'd ever known._

_"Oi!"_

_And then, as abruptly as the beating had begun, it was over. She looked up from where she lay in the street, alarmed as someone stormed into the street, eyes blazing like an great and unholy tempest. Belatedly, Juva recognized them. Lightning split the sky into a thousand pieces. Thunder boomed. And Juvia never once took her eyes away from them as they brandished their umbrellas like a blade._

_It was another one of her classmates. A boy. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, framed by unruly blond locks that were as shaggy as they were spiky. As if his blond hair and blue eyes were not distinctive enough, he wore a hideous outfit consisting of blue jeans and an orange-orange!-shirt that looked like it belonged in the trash rather than on an actual human being._

_And he looked absolutely furious._

_"Just what the hell do you guys think you're doing?" He asked, his words deadly soft, a predator sizing up its prey. He was at least a head taller than most of them by at least five inches, and they'd cowered before him as he stomped forward, swinging his wrapped umbrella like a baseball bat. But they outnumbered him, and, foolishly, they tried to use that factor to their advantage._

_"What does it look like we're doing?" One of them, a gangly looking boy in a green-raincoat, asked as the blond drew near. "We're teaching this rain-girl a lesson."_

_The blond paused at that. But only for a moment. _

_Then he brought his umbrella down. _

_Hard._

_The offender crumpled into a boneless heap before his fellows, all of whom shrank back at the sudden display of ferocity._

_"Well, now I'm teaching all of YOU a lesson!"_

_"Neh, maybe he has a crush on her?" Another prodded, darting out of the way of his haphazard swings._

_"Shut up." the boy growled._

_"Ooh, he does, doesn't he?" Chimed yet another, emboldened by his fellows. But not for very long. __The battered blond dropped to one knee, resting one palm upon the soaked earth, fingers splayed. The clouds overhead darkened inexplicably, the rain momentarily abating in the wake of what was to come. For a dreadful moment there was silence. A lone raindrop spattered across the cobblestones._

_"I said shut up!" he screamed, sparks shooting from his fingertips. Juvia skittered back in fear, her eyes widening as streams of golden light erupted from the boy's body and surged forward toward her classmates,-not tearing them limb from limb as she'd initially feared-but jolting them into unconcsiousness. She'd blinked at the sudden explosion of power and wondered at him; this strange boy who'd dared to stick up for her at the risk of his own safety._

_And he'd used magic!_

_She remembered looking at him and feeling awe and admiration; because this boy had stood up for her. When no one else would, he drove off her tormentors and made them think twice before they trifled with her again. He'd set a precedent back then, one she hadn't expected him to follow. And yet he did._

_"W-Why did you protect Juvia?"_

_The boy turned, scratching at the back of his head. He seemed to be searching for something. The words to say, perhaps? In the end, he said nothing. He simply offered her his umbrella, holding it over her head as he helped Juvia to her feet. It had begun to rain again, she realized dimly. But suddenly, the rain didn't matter. Not at all. All that did matter hinged on his reply._

_"Cuz." The boy said simply. "They were hurting you."_

_She blushed._

_"J-Juvia would like to know your name."_

_"Naruto." The boy introduced himself, a gorgeous white grin streaking across his face. "I'm seven years old."_

_"J-Juvia is six."_

_"So...why were they picking on you, exactly?" Naruto asked._

_Juvia told him. She told him everything, about the rain, about the beatings, about everything. Naruto, for the most part remained silent. He didn't nod he didn't speak, he just stood there and Juvia could see the anger tightening his features. His fist crumped around the handle of the umbrella, threatening to bend the steel itself. Undoubtedly he was strong. Strong enough to use magic-rudimentary though it wasand strong enough to stand up for her sake._

_"I won't let them." Naruto mumbled when she had finished her story._

_"Nani?"_

_"I...won't let them push you around like that!" Naruto insisted, his eyes wide, his tone ferverent. "Nobody should have to go through that, Juvia-chan! Nobody! Especially not you!" he continued to rant and rave, but Juvia never heard the rest of it. He'd lost her the moment he'd attached the affectionate suffix to her name. Ch-Chan! He'd called her Juvia-chan!_

_'Juvia-chan..._

_Could he possibly be the one person that she was meant to be with? Her prince? Could he possibly be the one person who cared more about her than anyone else in this world or the next? Was that truly even possible? Would he possibly harbor feelings for her as they grew old together? Was such a thing even allowed to be? She hoped with all of her heart that it was._

_"Eh? Is something wrong with your face?" Naruto asked, drawing her out of her reverie. "You're looking really...red." It took everything she had not to skitter backward like a squeamish schoolgirl. Instead she peered up at him with such earnest that she hoped he could see the true intention lingering behind her eyes._

_"Y-You'll protect Juvia?" she'd asked him, flushing as she stepped forward. "Really?"_

_"Of course!" Naruto retorted. "I said I would, didn't I? And I never go back on my word!"_

_"Pinky swear?" she held out her hand, pinky extended._

_Naruto grinned and curled her pinky around his._

_"Pinky swear!"_

_And thus, their friendship began._

**A/N: Hope you liked it peoplz and hope you review! I did my best to keep Juvia-chan in character and I think I succeeded! I guess I have to continue this now and explain why she was trying to kill him in the begginning, huh? Anywho, I hope you liked it, mina-san! Thank you so much for reviewing my works! Now, lesse...which girl should be next? I guess you'll jus thave to vote then, won't you? Oh, and as a note, Bisca and Asuka are FIRMLY off limits! They both belong to Alzack! All the other girls are fair game!**

**Ja ne~**

**Nz**


	2. Between the Raindrops

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! At first I wasn't quite sure what direction to take this in, but after much thought and muche adue, I have it! Just to clarify, this chapter (seeing as we're still in flashback mode) takes place just a year before our Juvia goes off to Phantom Lord and BEFORE their little spat, so...**

**...ENJOY!**

_"Juvia...Juvia is so happy!"_

_~Juvia._

**Between the Raindrops**

Juvia Lockser woke alone. Bleary blue eyes drifted open to the sight of her apartment's ceiling; to the soft sound of whistling downstairs, to the smell of breakfeast being made. She rose from her bed with a soft sigh, a yawn lingering on her lips. She stretched, idly brushing a hand through the loose curtain of sapphire tresses framing her heartshaped face. She peeled back the covers with some effort, stretching a long leg over the left side of the bed bare feet padding against the floor.

Her nightgown stretched snug against her body, the thin alabaster-colored garment billowing out just beneath her knees. Shaking the last lingering vestige of sleep from her body, Juvia ruthlessly dragged herself out of her bedroom and into the hall. A loud crash from below immediately greeted her ears, elicting a wince from the blunette, the harsh sound pursued by an anciet oath.

_"Baka Yarou!"_

She knew that voice anywhere.

"Naruto-sama?" Juvia called out, pausing, waiting for an answer. "Where are you?"

"Downstairs!" Came the muffled cry, pursued by a yelp of surprise. "Ouch! _Hot!"_

Juvia stiffled a giggle. Naruto-sama was the worst of cooks at the best of times, and he was rather clumsy in the kitchen. If it wasn't ramen, he couldn't make it. Kami knew he tried and Juvia loved him for it but he was simply unblessed when it came cooking. She'd best stop him before he blew up the kitchen. Again. She detected the slight pitter-patter of rain just outside the window their home, and a small smile lifted her lips into an all-too-familiar grin.

Because Juvia no longer loathed the rain.

The years after their first meeting flowed and blurred together like the waters; days with rain, days without. At first she'd feared the strange, seven-year old boy might leave her, depart from her like all the others. But he did not flee. He became a constant in her life; always there, always present always ready to beat back the clouds_-and bullies-_that threatened to put her down. He was a pillar of strength, an eternal immovable pivot that she couldn'tve rid herself of even should she want to. But Juvia did not want to. Back then his smile was like sunshine, driving all the clouds away and opening her life to the brght sunny days.

For the the first time in her lonely little life, Juvia Lockster had a friend. A true friend. A best friend, one who didn't mind the rain that always seemed to follow them around; who even rejoiced in the constant downpour of droplets. It was almost as if he danced between the raindrops themselves. And as such, it wasn't all that long before Juvia realized just what the boy was; what _she_ was.

He was a mage. Not the kind that belonged to a guild, but one that simply knew how to control his own power. Juvia soon realized she was one as well; no one else had a body like her, none could control water as she, _as only she_ could. Naruto was the sunshine to her shadow, the light to her darkness. He was her all, her everything, and she didn't know what she'd ever do without him. Because he was her prince. His element was an abnormality; his body could become both light and lightning at a moment's notice. If she was the rain, then he was the storm, presiding over her sorrow, watching over her, striking down any who dared to insult her as swiftly as the embodiment of his element.

Juvia, now sixteen years of age, had started to come into her own, not only with her magic, but physically as well. She was no longer the tiny, waifish little blunette she'd been a decade before. She'd grown and in more ways than one. As had Naruto. Her precious prince could be heard just downstairs, clumsily making breakfast. Their breakfast. Juvia smiled at the thought, despite knowing that he was doomed to fail. Her mind was not dwelt his failures however, but rather, his accomplishments.

Just last year, he'd propsed they rent an apartment together. Juvia had thought it a wonderful idea. They were both orphans, anyway and she was nearly too old to stay in the orphanage much longer. Their lavish room was furnished from the money Naruto made taking on the odd job here and there; it was not all that surprising, really, just how much the people of her town were willing to shell out for their "saviour" to accomplish the occasional task. Especially after he'd taken down that dark mage from tartarus threatening them three years back. The very next day, the first envoy from the guild came. There had been countless requests from many since then, each seeking him and his unique talents out, each turned down in turn. The only ones that hadn't yet deignedto seek them out were Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord...

Juvia would've very much liked to have joined such a guild herself, but she was content here. With Naruto-sama. But she really wanted to join a guild! She felt like her_-theirs-_talents were being wasted here, and were it not for Naruto she might've very well joined one of them by now. Supposedly Phantom Lord had taken an interest in the two of them and might be coming here soon...why was Juvia still thinking about that, anyway? It was all just heresay, overheard from a few townsfolk. The master of such a prominent guild couldn't possibly take an interest in them-

"Aha!" A triumphant laugh sounded from downstairs. "I didn't burn it this time-DAMN IT!" His triumph suffered a premature end as the smell of smoke reached her nose. Juvia would've sighed to herself but sadly, she'd since become used to this. Naruto had burnt breakfast. Again.

She slipped on her slippers at the stairwell, her hand gliding across the guardrail as she descended the stairs. And then she caught sight of him, standing before the stove, frying pan in hand. Muscular yet lean, spry yet tall, calm but fierce. Uzumaki Naruto. He shifted his gaze as if he sensed Juvia's presence. Their eyes met. There was a hint of something in his expression, something that Juvia hadn't remembered seeing before.

_Desire._

It was like looking at a wild beast; a vicious monster that might tear her apart and take her at any given moment. A thrill went through her at the thought, freezing her in place. But it was only for a split second before his blue eyes regained their normal warmth and humor. She let out the breat she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Upon reaching them Juvia beheld her beloved, clad as ever his faded jeans and, unfortunately_-fortunately for Juvia!-_completely and utterly shirtless. Her eyes traced the muscles of his bare back and shoulders, the singular scar between his shoulder blades where he'd once taken a knife meant for her last year; a burglary gone bad. She flashbacked to the promise he'd made to her when she thought she might lose him, her mind recalling the promise he'd made shortly after saving her for a second time: _"If you're that worried about be separated from me...why don't we just live together like this? Forever?"_

_Juvi!_

Juvia couldn't quite constrain the slight trickle of blood that fled from her nose; pale hands flying to her face in a vain attempted to stifle it, cheeks burnishing a grand crimson color as she looked on. Remembering what he'd said was bad enough...but just how long did he intend to stand there thus?! She was surely going to faint this time! Just as she felt her surroundings begin to dim, however, her beloved blond turned around, with a sound of surprise, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his best friend. A look of confusion crossed his visible eye as it regarded the swaying woman standing behind him. His bright brows drew together in concern.

"Juvia-chan?"

"Juvia...Juvia is so happy." The water mage could contain herself any longer; she swooned with a sigh, toppling backwards, bliss scrawled across her visage. "She gets to see Naruto-sama like this...she gets to see him like this every day, even if he burns breakfast! Juvia could just die!"

_"Juvia?!"_

Naruto's eyes bulged so large she was certain they were going to fall out of his head. She tried to tell him she was quite alright, but it was already too late; the blond seemed to blur. He yelped his surprise and dropped the frying pan, forsaking the burnt bacon and sullied eggs to sweep her off her feet and into his arms before her head could touch the cold hard tiles of the kitchen floor. Juvia squeaked, alarmed not by his reflexes, but rather, the manner in which he held her body: hands beneath her knees and back, her head laid against his chest, his heart hammering in her ears. Juvia knew this hold. She'd heard of it many times read all about it in countless romance novels, but never once did she dream she would be the victim of it. She ruthlessly bit back a squeal of joy.

"This is...the princess cradle...

Now it was Naruto's turn to flush. He tore his gaze aisde, fidgeted.

"Well...I couldn't just let you fall...

There was a silence. Juvia squirmed in his arms.

"Ano...Naruto-sama...?"

"W-What?"

"Should your hand be that low?"

Naruto blinked, his gaze travelling-slowly-to where his hand lay beneath her back. His eyes flew wide open as he finally realized that, in his haste to catch her, his hand had inadvertantly claimed a fistful of her derriere in the proccess. Juvia made a small moue of surprise, squirming as she felt his hand involuntarily tighten. Ah! She felt restless, here in his arms, painfully aware of the thiness of the fabric, of his fingers on her skin, his painfully lack of certainty was just so_...arousing._ Such a perverted prince. But then again...he was her prince. Juvia smiled, burying her head into his chest.

"Naruto-sama...you're so ecchi."

"J-Juvia-chan! I can explain!"

The blond jerked back as if he'd been _burned. _Unfortunately he was still holding her. Juvia winced as the blond smacked his head against the cabinet, crying out as a plate clattered out jarred forth by the sudden impact to crash _and_shatter upon his head. He sank to the floor in a heap, stars circling over his head. Juvia yelped as she fell with him; flinfing her arms out at the last instant in a desperate attempt to to break her fall. Naruto grunted, startled by her sudden proximity; because she was straddling him. Her nightie had ridden up during the course of their crash, but he scarcely seemed to notice

Juvia giggled, emboldened not only by her best friend's reluctance but by the fierce desire coursing through her veins. She'd always wondered what it might be like to kiss her best friend; to feel his lips against her own to taste his tongue in her mouth-_oh no!_ Juvia gasped aloud, derailing her train of thought. _Juvia has become a pervert, too! _She gulped, painfully aware of the lack of distance between them. Of their faces, so close she could reach out and touch him. Of his knee, brushing againt her inner thigh through the nightgown; the slightest movement sent shivers shooting down her spine.

"Juvia...I...

"Naruto-sama, she replied, breathlessly, gazing into his eyes. "Juvia wants you to do something."

"H-Hai?"

_"Juvia wants you to be quiet."_

Trembling, Juvia leaned closer, closer still. Oh kami. This was it, wasn't it? She was actually going to do it. She was going to kiss him. Her best friend. Her beloved. Her prince. He could have pushed her away, struggled to stand up; could have done any number of things. Instead he simply lay there, gawping up at her. Juvia quivered, every inch of her, knowing that if-when she kissed him nothing would ever be the same. _Should Juvia do this?_ She wondered. What if those warm blue eyes turned cold after their kiss? What if he didn't feel the same? Would he-

She felt her desire withering away, smothered by more immediate fear. She wanted to kiss him. Kami knew she wanted to kiss him! But she didn't want to ruin their friendship, couldn't bear the thought of losing Naruto after all they'd been through together. Juvia never should've done this

"Juvia-chan."

"H-Hai...?" She felt the tears dangling on the edge of her lashes like dew on a leaf.

"You're trembling." He reached a hand up to touch her face, brushing the tears away from her eyes. It was like flicking a switch. "Look, I can't really claim to really know what's going on inside that head of yours but ya don't have to force yourself for me, ya know?" He turned his head aside, unable to meet her stunned gaze. "I mean, we've been best friends for a long time now and-

Juvia knew Naruto-sama was speaking and she tried to listen. She really did. But even as he spoke she felt the tears overwhelm her, water welling at the ridges of her lashes, bursting at the seams to fall upon the floor, upon his visage. Naruto-sama...was just so kind. Any doubts she might've held in the depths of her heart were erased in that instant. He'd never turn away from her. Never leave her. And to think, the entire time Juvia had feared something like that. Now he was smiling, still speaking, still unable to look at her for the flush upon her cheeks. She loved him.

The sudden realization that she was even _considering_ not kissing this great and wonderful man brought the wave of desire back to Juvia's mind with the ferocity of a great and dark tempest.

_Juvia can't take this anymore!_

"Naruto-sama?" she whispered, her words soft as a pillow.

"Eh?"

_"Didn't Juvia tell you not to talk?"_

"Huh? Whaddya-

She cut him off by thumbing his chin back to face her, her lips touching his softly. He hesitated for a moment, her heart sinking for a moment, before he leaned gently into her. His right hand came to rest on her thigh, his left coming up to cup her cheek, her heart soaring as she placed both of hers on his chest and fell forward into him. Juvia wanted to scream. She wanted to shout down from the heavens and dance across hot coals, she wanted to fling herself outside and sing outside in the rain. Because she'd found her prince. Truly found him again, here, as his lips tentatively touched hers, daring to move his mouth against hers. Juvia had found her prince. She had found her prince_-her precious prince!-_and no one, no rival in love, was ever going to take him away from her.

_Ever._

How little she knew. For the very next day...

_...everything changed._

**A/N: Hope you liked it peoplz and hope you review! I did my best to keep Juvia-chan in character and I think I succeeded! It seems Juvia-chan developed quite a crush on our loveable blond since they first met, neh? This is only the beginning, everyone! I hope you smiled while reading this, just as I did while writing it! And before anyone asks, no, Naruto does not strip! He simply forgot to wear his shirt that morning...which caused all that chaos! But what dark cloud is this that hangs over the horizon? Phantom Lord is coming, and knowing Jose, he'll probably try to drive a wedge in between the two of them to get Juvia... Stay tuned to find out what happens next! **

**So in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review, would you kindly?**

**Ja ne~**

**Nz**


End file.
